yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Nogut
is a Drain-attribute Boss Yo-kai. Appearances *Yo-kai Watch: Boss Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai. Biology Dr. Nogut is a recolor of Dr. Maddiman and thus greatly resembles him. His skin is of a greenish-grey color, with several dark cyan patches on it. His heart, which he wears on his chest is purple, with another dark cyan patch. His pants are white, and his coat and slippers are black in color, with golden buttons. His scalpels and IV stand are golden as well. The head mirror that doubles as his eye is red in color, with his iris being yellow. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Dr. Nogut appears as an optional Boss Yo-kai, being the 5th boss in the Infinite Inferno, and needing to be defeated to gain access to the 6th floor. When confronted, the background changes to the operation studio in which Dr. Maddiman is battled. Whisper tries to remember who he was, causing the protagonist reveals he was the one who tried to operate on him/her. Whisper responds that he regrets not taking the physic exam with him/her, and the protagonist suggests letting him examine Whisper. Yo-kai Watch 2 Dr. Nogut returns as an optional Boss Yo-kai, being the 5th boss of the Infinite Inferno once more. As with the previous battle, the background changes to the operation studio in which Dr. Maddiman is battled. This time, Whisper pays no attention to him and instead asks the player what to eat when they leave, to which he/she mentally asks if Whisper is bored. Alternatively, he can be fought at the Sports Club, in the Great eight-streak Boss Rush level. Strategy Being a recolor of Dr. Maddiman, Dr. Nogut has a similar set techniques at his disposal. Aside from attacking with scalpels, has the ability to take a Yo-kai's heart away, causing them to become strange and attack allies. He may also take control of a Yo-kai's nerves and make them move where he wants them to while taking their heart away. The hearts he steals appear in several spots in the background, and using those hearts, he is able to restore his own HP, which can prolong the battle if left unchecked. To avoid this, the player has to pop those hearts in the touch screen, and if doing this while Dr. Nogut is preparing to recover, he will be stunned, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. He can also empty out a Yo-kai's Soul Meter, preventing them from using their Soultimate. His Soultimate, Double Dare, deals damage to the Yo-kai in the front row, and causes them to gradually lose HP, so they need to be purified. Game Data Movelist ||unknown|Single Column|}} }}||unknown|Single enemy| Empties the opponent's Soul Meter}} }}||unknown|Self|Heals himself through the use of hearts surrounding him. Amount of HP depends on number of hearts.}} }}||unknown|Single enemy|Takes opponent's heart, making them become strange and attack their allies.}} }}||unknown|3 fields|Hits three fields with dangerous chemicals that inspirit on contact, causing HP to gradually decrease}} Etymology "Kimonashi-sensei" is derived from and , with added as an honorific. Dr. Nogut is derived from "no guts", with the title "Doctor" added. Trivia In other languages Korean: 의사일리가없어 uisailliga-eobs-eo See also * Dr. Maddiman de:Dr. Nogut Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Infinite Inferno Yo-kai